Silent Night
by Kammymoku
Summary: A short blurb about Zelda and Ganondorf. I wouldn't really call it a story, but a scene. Please, read on.


The view from the window through which the princess looked was spectacular. The vat of molten lava, boiling beneath the castle, gave a vibrant red tint to the neighboring town. Beyond the glow of the castle's moat, lush green grass grew on for miles and miles. If not for the occasional interruption of a solitary tree or a lonely ranch, the princess thought, the fields could have easily been a foamy sea.

The night sky above contributed to this illusion, as the pale full moon was reflected in the green wind-ripples of the grass. Never, she surmised, had she seen Hyrule so peaceful. Ever since command had been taken from her father, the world had settled into a dormant state, and to the princess, nothing was more beautiful than a sleeping world.

Deep in her musings, it took the princess a few moments before she noticed the movements outside her window. She leaned closer to the glass, the red velvet cushion beneath her muffling any noise she made. Looking down at the fields, her eyes met an unwelcome sight. A small creature, no higher than her waist was from the ground, was dancing jerkily across the meadow. Its ridiculous movements and unimpressive height may have been enough to expel fear, save the rest of its appearance. Bones, uncovered by flesh or feather, made up the walking horror. It wore no clothing, for it had nothing to hide. Only a helmet, sitting crooked on its head, shielded it from the nighttime air. She shuddered; what was this monster doing in her ocean?

The answer came too quickly. First a grey shadow, then something more solid, a man jumped out from behind a wall and into view. He was young; clad unabashedly in a green tunic and white, skin-tight leggings. The princess watched as he took a sword from its hilt and ran forward toward the dancing skeleton. With a few slashes of his sword he felled the creature, its scarce body disappearing in a fit of blue flames.

She continued to stare as the young man wiped his hands together nonchalantly. It's as if he just finished plowing a field rather than killing a monster, she thought.

The princess's eyes darted to a pouch at the man's side, which he began to fumble with. When he pulled out the contents, a small blue ocarina, the princess couldn't stop her smile. Memories of her childhood came rushing at her; ah, how silly she had been! Throwing the ocarina into a moat. It could have fallen, it could have been broken! Not to mention running from the very man who would be her salvation. She only wished she would have kept the ocarina, wouldn't have listened so faultlessly to Impa. But the time for that was long past, and she watched as the man put his lips to the instrument.

The same echoing sound that resided in her head emanated from the ocarina, but the tune was new. What could it be? she wondered. And why would he stand there, in the middle of the night, playing little melodies?

No sooner had these questions entered her mind than the solution came. A mare came galloping as if from thin air, its rusty coat lit by the moon. The horse ran straight to the man, and he mounted it without hesitation. Before the princess could blink her eyes, both man and horse were gone, leaving no trace but the hoof prints in the plant life sea. The princess sighed, memories still running through her head.

She pushed open the window, being careful not to get too close, as a fall would not prove beneficial to her health. A gentle wind stirred the black silk curtains behind her, causing their cool surface to caress her bare calves. She shivered, not from the cold, but from the smoothness of their touch.

Focused on the spot where the young man had been standing, the princess scarcely noticed when the curtains parted completely and a dark figure stepped inside.

The figure, its invisible entry accomplished, leaned to observe the princess' face. It found it downcast, puzzling. "Is something wrong, my princess?" It's deep voice rumbles. The princess, shocked, fished for a reply.

"N-No, of course not."

A quiet chuckle, "Oh, of course not. That is why you sit here, gazing out the window, contemplative and alone?"

She smiled and looked up at him, "Not so alone anymore." She took her legs off of the velvet cushion they had been resting on and made room for her companion on the other side of the window seat.

He sat down, gracefully throwing his pitch-black cape to the side. "But still contemplative."

She shrugged and looked at the man. He was wearing intricate armor, decorated with metal spikes protruding from the brown leather, lined with fur, reinforced with steel. The free end of his cape moved with the curtains, its ragged edge the only evidence of wear or tear.

"Still dressed up?" She asked.

He looked down at his outfit, "I just got back. I needed to make sure you were all right, before I changed. And apparently, you are not. What is wrong, my princess?"

She turned her head to the window, "Nothing, really… I just…"

"You just what?" He leaned closer to her, provided a gloved hand for her to hold.

She accepted, welcoming the warmth of this palm. "I just saw him."

"Saw him?"

"Link," she said, after a couple seconds' hesitation.

His grip on her hand suddenly tightened, and she had to let out a small cry before he realized what he was doing and let go of her hand. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, staring at his closed fist with disgust.

She rubbed her hand gingerly and began her answer, but not before the man could interrupt with "I'm so sorry… It is my fault. I questioned you too far. I should not have made you tell me."

She shook her head, her hand once again found his. "I needed to tell you. I keep too many things inside, to myself."

"You forgive me, then?"

"I do, though you did nothing wrong."

He put his hand to his chin and stroked his fiery beard, "I wonder…" She nodded, encouraging him. "I wonder what that boy was doing so close to my castle."

"He did attack a Stalfo."

"Well, at least the guards are _trying_ to do their jobs."

"Guards?"

"Yes," he nodded, gesturing to the open window, "the Stalfos are usually a great help at keeping nosy folks away. But I have a suspicion that this boy is not just nosy. He did try to stop me once. I trust you remember?"

She looked down, glad that the darkness his her flushing cheeks, "Yes, of course."

There was a sudden outburst of laughter, and the princess jumped back, hitting the back of her head on the wall. Then the man spoke again, triumph setting his voice alight, "Let him try, that fool! He failed once, and he will fail again!" Another wave of laughter, almost maniacal.

The princess, still against the wall, smiled nervously. "I'm sure he will, love."

The laughing stopped and the near-black eyes of the man went to the princess' face. "So, he was here, and you saw him. What are we to do next, Zelda?"

"Oh, you are asking me?" She said, putting her free hand to her chest. "I thought you were the mastermind."

He nodded, "Hmm. Well, if you want it to be that way. I'll think of something. Goodnight, my princess." Standing up, he began to open the curtains.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda yelled, half laughing, "Come back!"

As smoothly as he stood up, he slid back onto the velvet seat. "You need something, dear?"

"I need to give my opinion."

He didn't say anything, but waited, with his arms folded.


End file.
